tusslingfandomcom-20200214-history
Abstract Wrestling Frontiers
Abstract Wrestling Frontiers (also known as ABSTRACT or AWF) is a a wrestling promotion founded by billionaire Whitaker Yates in 2019. In the wake of the Wrestling Apocalypse that destroyed all the major federations, eccentric billionaire Whitaker Yates has decided to make a foray into the world of wrestling. Abstract is his vision of pro-wrestling. A program that is equal parts athletic and dramatic with long twisting storylines with continuity and a variety of match types. Factions ABSTRACT's roster has been split into 5 Houses. Each house is run by either a King or Queen who then drafted a set of seven other wrestlers. House Fenris Flag: Burgundy with a gold wolf King: '''Pete Dunne Pete Dunne is the self-proclaimed King of Pain. He puts together a house which is based around toughness. He surrounds himself with bruisers and malcontents. '''Queen: '''Kagetsu Handpicked by Dunne for her violent nature and don't-give-a-shit attitude, Dunne was also surprised to find her a born leader allowing him to give up some control so that he can spend more time hurting people. '''Knights: * BMW (Boricua's Most Wanted (Ortiz and Santana) * El Hijo del Fantasma * Naomi * Luke Harper * Kris "The Alien" Stadtlander House Abraxas Flag: Black with a horned skull in red King: '''Big E Langston Gone are the days of laughter, Langston is a new man and he sees himself as the only true king in Abstract. '''Queen: '''Liv Morgan The Queen of Obsession. No one knows exactly how things got this way but it's clear that Liv is highly enamored with Langston to the point that she would kill for him. '''Knights: * Apollo 55 (Finn Bálor and Ryusuke Taguchi) * Jimmy Havoc * Shotzi Blackheart * "The Samoan Werewolf" Jacob Fatu * Ivelisse House Croesus Flag: Blue with a gold phoenix. Queen: '''Bianca Belair Belair is the only Queen to run their house. She has drafted a group that she sees the elite and believes her house will be synonymous with fame and fortune. '''King: '''WALTER Belair longed to stand upon the shoulders of giants. WALTER demanded to be in the most elite of houses. They found they could reach their goals together and Walter bent the knee. '''Knights: * The Bloody Gentlemen (Zack Gibson and James Drake) * Ethan Carter III * Maria Manic * Moose * Rosemary Haus of Style Flag: Mondrian styled. King: '''Dalton Castle His interpretation of Yates' vision is to bring true beauty back to wrestling. He has created a house that is full of spectacles of the human form with himself as the master artist. '''Queen: '''Ruby Riott Castle's couture masterpiece mixing beauty, violence and style. Her entrances in Abstract are lavish, befitting a fashionable queen. '''Knights: * The Renaissance (BxB Hulk, Johnny Abstract and Taya Valkyrie) * Keith Lee * Session Moth Martina * Shingo Takagi HNI (Hanran-gun no ie) Flag: White emblazoned with HNI in black spray paint. King: '''Shinsuke Nakamura The Rat King. He runs his house as an underground fight club. He is devoted to acts of chaos and rebellion. '''Queen: '''Sadie Gibbs One of wrestling's best pure athletes, she feels she cannot relate to the other houses and chose to be a rebel. Shinsuke made her Queen because he believes in her talent. '''Knights: * The Creatures of the Deep (Merlok & Oceanea) * Angelico & Jack Evans * Hazuki * Shane Taylor Category:Total War promotions